elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Streamlined Firefly Queen deck
Streamlined Firefly Queen deck A normal Firefly Queen deck, but with a twist; this one is smaller (30 cards) and thus is much faster. A good deck for getting Elemental Masteries and farming level threes. This deck can easily be shut down with certain cards, but most of the time you'll end up winning since this deck is quick and strong. The main idea is to create a Firefly each turn via the Queen and convert the light quanta (via the rustler) created to make more fireflies. Cards *Mark of air-Speeds up ability to summon queens. *2 Emerald pillars *4 Rustlers-convert the light quanta that the fireflies generate into life quanta *4 Empathic bonds-Large health gains (effect stacks, thus you can get 4 HP per creature with all 4 bonds) due to large amount of creatures *10 Wind pillars *6 Firefly Queens-Produces fireflies *1 Owl's eye-Take out pesky large creatures or just do more damage *3 Shockwaves-Creature control How to Use Place down pillars immediately. Wind pillars are vital while emerald pillars aren't as important. Put out one rustler before anything to test the waters and hopefully make your opponent waste their creature control on it. Never put out more than one rustler at once. Play firefly queens before anything but rustlers. Play the empathic bond only when you've got enough leftover life quanta and enough creatures. Use your shockwaves and owl's eyes to take down your opponent's monsters. Strengths *Ability to create HUGE amounts of creatures. *Ability to gain health like crazy *Wins about 95% of the time (against level 3s) and gets elemental masteries 50% of the time *Later on pillar destruction can't stop the deck as your fireflies and rustlers together generate all the life you need while your mark takes care of the last few queens Weaknesses *Destroying/freezing/stalling the queen will slow your deck *Annoying and powerful shields- Ice shield, Procrastination, will slow it down *Pillar destruction early on will slow down the deck and could potentially neuter it *Lobotomizer or mindflayers will render your queens and rustlers useless *Rain of fire or Thunderstorm will destroy all your fireflies along with the rustler Difficulty to beat levels Anything below lvl 3 is an instant win. lvl 3 is easy to beat as well though you might lose to bad hand or in extremely rare cases, a better deck (time is always a hassle) In fact, this deck is almost made to farm lvl 3s Top 50 hard but do-able, I've accomplished it more than once level 5-very hard, you might win with some upgrades and miracle False gods- never tried, probably never will :P(it's a sure loss!) PvP- Almost like top 50 though the odds are more random, you may be put against a begginer who hasnt changed his deck, or a pro who has upgraded each and everyone of his cards. Since firefly queen decks are common, you might also meet someone with the same deck! Comments Leave your comments here. i would add a few more air pillars its still so slow maybe if u pump more air into it itll do ok idk tho im getting ready to try it Kay kiddies! I'm back :D I'm the creator of this deck (let's just call me muffin man) and I'm here to answer your questions. As well as that, I have updated the decklist. Makes me happy that you guys like it so much :3 EDIT: Sorry. I'll finish updating this guide soon : From Hawk2628 I think that this deck looks good, BUT, I think it is beatible if your gravity (hear me out on this 1). I think to beat it, you would use Armagio + Basilisk blood + Gravity Pull (suck damage to armaggio), then put out Otyugh and devour fireflies untill you can devour queens. Then you just devour all the queens and make them deck out, or damage them with a dragon or two. Correct me if I'm wrong but I think you could beat this deck with the strategy I just outlined like 75% of the time. From JakMasters I ran into the above problem when I first started farming this deck, but the Otyughs can usually be dealt with quickly by an Owl's Eye, and even if i didnt get my owl's eye out, I was spamming fireflies so fast that this never became more than a minor annoyance. Also I would add 2 Hope cards, great shield with a large amount of fireflies and only adding two doesn't slow the game down much, plus it slows/stops other decks using similar strategies. From Opel-Dragon450 This deck most definitely works! =3 I love it so much, and it's great for elemental mastering elders. I easily earned 1500 coins by farming elders with it. My only concern is what if you wanted to upgrade? Because if you upgrade FFQ's, Fireflies start giving Fire. Could I upgrade everything in my deck EXCEPT for FFQ? Thanks. From superalf Yeah this deck rocks. All the other FFQ are too slow for lv3 mastery. They are too dependent on the combo and by the time they get out you're already creamed. This one is slim so it gets the combo out quickly. I get lv3 mastery more than 50% of the time. Thanks. On this deck I would upgrade the Owl's Eye, Rustlers, and Empathic Bonds, in that order. From Neriza i love this deck, only problem so far are otys and reverse time :D From NoobSauce Works great, thank god. I'm glad I can finally turn the tables and abuse the CPU for a change. I'd suggest working some Heals into the deck somehow, it boosts your elemental mastery chance up to about the same as your win rate. From Nhan1st @NoobSauce Sorry about this, I take back what I said before. I thought heal was the card that healed five hp. I'm an idiot. I erased the original comment. From Javajava i used that deck until i have built up a rainbow and it works very well.Optional cards are Miracle, upped Sundial, Pegasus, Holy light(to use against virus or parasite) and if the queen is upgraded you can add Unstable gas,Immolation, Rain of fire, Explosion or Rage potion, to make your deck more aggressive and win faster From Nepenthe this works! optional cards (since there's so much quanta floating around): -fog shield: works a treat for saving your ass when the other side is putting out high-power creatures and your queens are still spawning -morning star: use that light quanta, there're enough fireflies to make a new sun. an alternative to owl's eye. -heal: for when the deal is going badly and you're dying. or when it's going very well and you want to get elemental mastery because of that BONUS. -hope: this can get very amusing when the AI is playing FFQ too and puts out hope and you have it too! so that ends up with hope (-18 from damage) shield and lots and lots of fireflies on either side. total standoff. enjoy the little ecosystem! From nerd1 Like the idea, but would reccomend changing the mark to entropy and sticking a fallen druid/elf in to annoy your opponent with awsome mutations. a growthable creature might help to, but i wouldn't count on it. From FireGamer Its a good deck for grinding lvl 3s and 4, only thing i suggest is to add the Shield hope as it helps for surviving when you get that unlucky player that also has a firefly deck. From''' FelixVelariusBos''' A good deck, although I found the same weakness as Nepenthe; when this deck goes against another Firefly Queen deck. I went against a Lv3 who had this same deck, and the computer slapped up a Hope making it impossible for me to do any damage, and Empathic Bond healed up all the damage I'd managed. Luckily I also had Hope, so I was able to stick up the same shield and heal up with all my Bonds. Unfortunately it was a standstill with neither being about to do anything and I had less cards, so I lost. -_-' I imagine I'd I'd had Owl's Eye that wouldn't have happened. Oh well. From Gazbac '''A '''fair deck, I had a slightly better go of it by replacing some of the wind pillars with life pendulums though. From 'Deuhscaap' You're mostly using the rustlers for life quanta so cant't you change your mark to life and replace the life pillars by air pillars?